The Past of Tails
by toonfreak
Summary: Tails was abandoned at a child... we know that now. But what happened to Tails, before you, I, or even he can remember? This fanfic is full of adventure, humor, and lots of cuteness!
1. Tommy

Chapter 1  
  
There is a rumor that Mobius and Earth are the same planet. The two worlds were brought as one after years and years of mutation among the Earth's creatures, both Human and Mobosapian alike. One of these animals, you all know as Tails. Given the name, because of the way his two tails spin like a set of helicopter blades. He's orange, cute, smart, fluffy, and friendly to all he meets. But, this poor Mobosapian knows little of where he came from, and what his life was like before he met Sonic. His parents "abandoned him" at a very young age. He knew this for sure. But he was so little when it happened, that he couldn't remember anything about it.

What if Mobosapians didn't evolve from Earth's animals though... what if one just appeared one day and was a totally different creature from the other animals of Earth...  
  
Tommy woke up one morning. Same old, same old. He stretched his legs and arms, but soon wished he hadn't, for it had rained the night before, and they fell, "SLOSH!" right into a puddle. He moaned from discomfort as he climbed out from his cardboard box.

Tommy, was homeless.

His story was a sad and long one. His mother had died while giving birth, and his father didn't want to deal with him. He remembered when he was smaller, his father would yell at him for no reason. He would say how much of a bother he was, and how much better his life would have been if Tommy had never been born. Eventually, he put Tommy up for adoption in a home, and was never heard from again. The center wasn't much better. The caretakers abused Tommy, and the other children taunted him. So one night, he ran away, and... well... here he was! He had been five when he ran off. He was now thirteen. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a very dirty set of blue T-shirt, and genes.

It wasn't so bad though, living on the streets... Often nice people who passed by would give him some food, or money to help support himself. Everyday, Tommy spent his time standing in front of the popular toy stores in search of someone to talk to. All of the kids though, were afraid of his rugged appearance, and would avoid him. Thinking that he was a bum that wanted to steal their money, and nothing more. Tommy would never do such a thing! Even though he was homeless, he never stole from anyone. He would live, by and by with the donations people offered him. He rarely ever got into a fight... only to protect himself from the gangs, maniacs, and other strange people that ruled the streets. Today , was different though... today he would reach his goal!  
  
Tommy had heard of the country when he was smaller, with it's farmland, open planes, forests, and plentiful food. He had saved his pity money for 7 years now. Today, it was finally going to pay off! He was going to go to the country!  
  
He started with his usual rounds. He waited in front of the Coffee Hut, and a nice, plump woman gave him two poppy seed bagels as she went by. He then went back to his alleyway, and began to pack what little he had into a small cloth he had found in the dump behind the fabric store. Among the things he packed were, a picture of his mother and father, a stuffed dog from his childhood (which he had named Wolfy), the extra bagel, and the saved money he had from over the years. He was finally going to get out of this concrete jungle!  
  
He tossed the sack of items over one of his shoulder and walked past the city line.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in the country, all was silent...peaceful. Then, without warning, a light beamed from the heavens! A flash of light spread across the field of wheat! Then all was silent once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To you who reviewed this allready, I had to take it off and fix it (for spelling and grammar errors). I know this was kinda a short chapter... it'll get better though.... you'll see!!!_

I don't own the term Mobosapians, Mobius, or Tails

Also Tommy IS NOT based on a real person.

_NEXT CHAPTER: Tommy makes his first friend...ever!_

_Now...(singing) click that review icon... and do your part! YEAH! YEAH! WHOA! YEAH!!!__Click on the icon! AN' BE SMART! SMART! SMART! WOO! WOO! WOO!_


	2. The Egg

Chapter 2  
  
Tommy had been walking for some time now. Three days to be exact. The roads were now made of a thin, light brown dirt, and the fields were plentiful. He joyfully walked along a fence, using his hands to balance with. The fence was white, but abandoned, and so, he knew that he would not get in trouble for walking it. He jumped off, as he spotted a wheat field.

"AH! FOOD!" He thought to himself, as he lightly trotted toward the field, he would grab a few stocks, (not enofe for anyone to notice), before being on his way once more.  
He stopped, for something was not right. Half of this field, had been whipped out all ready! There was a perfect circle in the middle of the field! What could it be? Vandals? Crop circles? What the heck was going on?!?! He had to find out! Tommy hopped the fence, and pushed his way through the stalks. He finally got to the middle of the field, where the circle had been carved perfectly by the bending stalks.He gasped! There, in the middle of the field, was an egg! ...and not a chicken egg for that matter. It was an egg the same size as an ostrich's... no! Bigger! It was like a dinosaur egg, about a foot and a half long, and a half a foot wide. It had a light blue tint to it, and was very smooth. It looked like no egg he had ever seen before! Tommy approached the egg carefully, and heaved it into his arms, it was heavy, even for an egg.  
  
He put his ear up to it, and could hear the small tap-tap of a heartbeat. He set the egg back down, and tapped it, curious, just to see what would happen.The egg responded, by tapping a beat back! There was something...ALIVE in there!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The sun was setting, and Tommy was beginning to feel tired. He had spent the entire day with the egg, watching, and hoping it would hatch. He finally decided he would take the egg tomorrow, and continue his journey once more down the forgoing path of the country. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
1:00, the clocks of the world chimed the hours of the morn. Tommy was asleep next to the egg, hugging it for some support. He had made a bed of wheat for himself using the stalks. He put this "blanket" over the egg as well, hoping that the heat would keep the egg warm, and indeed it was!! The egg began to shiver...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Where am I?" thought the fox.

It was dark, and there was liquid surrounding him, warm. He could see shadows through the wall of this prison. Most of the shadows were long, and thin, but, one shadow showed the figure outline of a large creature. A strange creature, that looked like the only fur was on the top of it's head. The fox was curious. He wanted out! He squirmed, kicking the side of the prison walls. They wouldn't budge! He tried kicking harder! Still nothing! He grew tried, and frustrated. With one final, swift, kick the wall broke! The liquid poured out quickly, in the small hole the foot had produced. The fox, was now overwhelmed with joy, and kicked like there was no tomorrow! It would be allot easier now that the liquid was gone...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The egg shifted slightly. Tommy didn't notice. He was too tired. The egg rolled away about a foot, before hatching, and breaking entirely. The fox fell out, about one and a half feet tall. "BURRR! It's cold!" The fox shivered, and quickly shook himself, like a dog. This helped a little, but he was still very damp. He saw Tommy shift under the wheat blanket. The fox struggled to get to him, for he had never walked before, and had to squirm like an bug to get to his destination. He quickly shifted under the blanket as well, and found that the strange creature was wearing clothing of some sort. He slowly crawled up Tommy's shirt, and poked his head out of the same whole that the creature's head was in, (for the small fox was confused, and thought this was the purpose of the shirt). Here, he curled into a little ball, and fell asleep.

xxxx

_HI AGAIN! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really apreciate it! OH! And sorry it took me so long to post my next chapter. My internet hasn't been working for about 3 weeks now... (I NEARLY DIED!!!)....A-HIM!! Anyway, Thank You!_

xxxx

NEXT CHAPTER: Tommy & "the fox" get to know eachother, and continue their journey!


	3. A Friend

**Chapter 3**  
  
Morning broke! Tommy slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, wondering if the egg had hatched during the night. It must have been a good blanket he had made from the wheat, his back was still warm from it's heat. He got up, a bit unpleasantly, because, he had realized that a HUGE clump of wheat had gotten into his shirt during the night, which was creating the heat. He shuffled around, trying to grab the clump from inside his shirt, He felt a large piece of fluff! He grabbed, and pulled, lifting something out that was large, and bushy. It was...A FOX?!?! He held it up by a tail, as it yawned, and stretched, upside down.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
He dropped the fox quickly, and hid behind a large clump of wheat... watching. The fox had landed on it's head, and began to whimper softly from pain, before bursting out into tears!  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!"  
It was the strangest thing Tommy had ever seen! The arms and legs had skin, not fur, it had the biggest eyes, and feet, and hands of any fox he had seen, and instead of having one, it had two bushy tails. The thing continued to cry. He looked a ways away from the resting spot. THE EGG HAD HATCHED!!! Was this the creature that had appeared from the dome? But...wait... a fox is a mammal! They don't lay eggs!  
Tommy crept out of the patch, and slowly approached the creature. It looked up at him, with large teary eyes.  
"SNIFF!...m...Ma...mama?" IT COULD TALK!!! THIS CREATURE COULD TALK!  
"Uh...no...I'm not your mama...I'm a boy." said Tommy, a bit hesitant, and shocked.  
"d...dada?" asked the fox.  
"I guess you could say that..." Tommy attempted a smile.  
"Dada dwap me...Dada don't want me no more?!!!" The fox began to cry again.  
"NO! NO! That's not it! I didn't mean to... it's just that...you surprised me!"  
"So...Dada sowey?"  
"Yes...very"  
The fox smiled up at Tommy. Tommy smiled back. The fox struggled to Tommy's leg, before hugging on to it for love, and support.  
"I wove you Dada..." The fox spoke softly.  
"I...I love you too!" Tommy was a bit shocked at his own change in mood, but, COME ON!! THIS THING WAS ADORABLE!...Whatever it was.  
"Where we go now Dada? Baby hungwey!"  
"Your hungry?" Tommy wondered to himself, "What do foxes eat?"  
The fox quickly grabbed a stalk of wheat, and began to nibble at the grain.  
"MMMMM...Golden yummy!" He said, pleased.  
"Well, I guess that fixes that problem...but...where to put you? I have no room in my traveling cloth..."  
"Dada carry!" yelled the fox, as he signaled for Tommy to pick him up. He did, and the small fox, gave him another large hug. "All right! All right! I'll carry you! but let me pack my things up first!"  
He carried the fox over to his case, before, setting him down gently on the ground, as he began to pack his things. The fox spotted Tommy's stuffed animal, Wolfy, and made a grab for him!  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE!!!" Yelled Tommy, as he snatched the toy back. The fox's eyes began to water again, he was sad that his father was being so mean...so cruel...  
"Oh...FINE! Just take extra, extra, special care of it,...O.K.?"  
The fox grabbed back the stuffed animal, and hugged it, while he began to suck on his thumb.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They had walked quite a way on the journey, as Tommy held the fox, and his possessions at the same time. The fox continued to carry the stuffed animal, but was now asleep, from a full stomach of grain. As he walked along, Tommy wondered,"Where did he come from? What exactly is he?"  
  
THE FOX AWOKE AGAIN!! It looked up at Tommy.  
"Baby thirsty...want milk! Want milk!" The fox pleaded.  
"MILK?!? I don't have any milk!" answered Tommy as he looked around desperately for a source of water, juice, anything! All he saw though, was some plants, and a bunch ! OF COURSE!! Cows have milk...  
Tommy hopped a fence and approached a cow...slowly... The cow turned, and looked at the two of them in surprise! It had seen no one but the farmer, and the field mice, go into it's pasture.  
"MRRRR!!!" Yelled the cow, hoping that one of the other cows would come.  
"HEE! HEE! He say MOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the small fox in delight!  
"Do you see those pink things?" asked Tommy, pointing to the utters. "Go over there, and... well... do what comes naturally."  
"What comes naturly? What that?" asked the fox.  
"Well...urm...milk comes out of those things... see if you can get a drink."  
"OH! O.K.!" The fox struggled to the utters and began to quickly suckle at one of them. He began to drink vigorously, while trying to support his weight at the same time.  
"MURRRRRRRRR!" The cow uttered another cry, before getting back to chewing on it's cud.  
"ALL DONE!" yelled the fox, when his thirst was clenched. Tommy bent over to grab him.  
"MOOOO!!!" The startled cow kicked!!! The foot bumped into the fox slightly, and knocked his weight over, sending him to the ground. Tommy, though, got the full force of the thing, getting kicked in between the eyes, forming a large bump, and immediately blacking out from the shock, and pain. The scared cow ran, almost trampling the terrified fox in the process. The fox began to cry, in fear for his "father", and having skinned his knee in the fall. That wasn't the end of the poor fox's troubles though! A large bull had heard the cow's cry, and had come to see what the trouble was. He spotted the limp figure of Tommy, laying in a heap on the ground!  
"How dare this human startle his mate!!!"  
The bull began to charge in a rage!  
The frightened fox struggled to the limp figure.  
"WAKE UP DADA!!! WAKE UP!!!" Pleaded the fox.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_dum-dum-DUM!!! _

_Sorry it took me so long to post up this chapter. The site kicked me off for unknown reasons..._  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Will Tommy survive?


	4. The Bull

**_CHAPTER 4  
_**  
When we last left our heroes, Tommy was about to be trampled by a bull! Let's continue!...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"WAKE UP DADA! WAKE UP!" Pleaded the fox.  
  
He felt helpless. Surly this beast would trample his father before his awakening, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't walk, he couldn't crawl, and he didn't know how to push large obstacles out of the way of this angry beast! He began to cry. Certainly his doom would come soon! He became frantic, and his Tails bristled, and began to swing around vigorously with stress.  
He lifted! Only for just a split second, but he lifted! He turned to his tails at this surprise!

It had turned out, just by a coincidence, that life had blessed the fox with a special skeletal system. A bone connecting the two tails could turn at will, making the tails able to overlap each other without twisting, so that flight was available. Aside from all this, life had also blessed this fox with an already developed mind.... a mind, like a 3-year old human. It seemed that, this strange creature's brain could develop five times faster then a homo sapien's.  
  
The fox quickly grabbed his father's hand, and tried his trick again. The tails spun! He flew up...up...and over. He stopped though, with a sudden jerk! His father was too heavy! He tried harder, the body began to shift! The fox dragged his father slowly towered the end of the pasture where the fence lay. The bull stopped, abruptly, and after a brief moment of shock, began to follow, and charge at top speed! The fox saw this, and tried to spin the tails harder, and faster. This helped a little, and it was a race against time, and pain that depended who would get to the fence first.  
  
The fox won.  
  
His father hit against the fence hard. The fox now realized that he would have to fly his father over the fence! The fox struggled more, huffing and puffing as he attempted to bring the loved one over. By this time though, the bull had hit the body, and sent the two of them sky rocketing! The fox had let go of his grip in the prosses of this shock, and the body of Tommy began to fall! The fox flew after it, quickly regained his grip and began to heave. The two of them fell silently to the ground, on the outskirts of the pasture, and the bull grunted with annoyance, and trotted off in a huff.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tommy began to open his eyes! The fox had splashed some water from a near by puddle on him. He was panting heavily, for he was tired. Tommy sat up, surprised, and looked at the fox. The fox attempted a smile, and in between pants said:  
"Baby thirsty Dada!"  
  
It had never occurred to Tommy that this fox could have any power of any type, but after the fox answered the question of how he had gotten over the fence without another human's help, he was shocked to find the truth.  
  
"...But... your a fox! You can't fly!" said Tommy, as he thought that this story was all ready very farfetched as it was, without this load of lies.  
  
"But I can fly Dada! WATCH! WATCH!"  
  
The fox began to hover, using his Tails like a helicopter. He flew in circles, attempted a loop-de-loop, and recovered an apple from a near by tree. He flew back into Tommy's arms.  
  
"SEE?!? I can fly!"  
  
Tommy stared, flabbergasted. He hugged the fox tightly, and lovingly.  
  
"You saved me....you saved my life!"  
  
The fox hugged back affectionately.  
  
"...I love you too Dada..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Night had fallen. The two lay in a field of warm grass. The fox was asleep, but Tommy wasn't. He looked at the fox. He thought to himself.  
"Your a bit demanding, and feisty, but you have such a good heart. We still have to go a long way...miles and miles I believe..."  
  
He thought hard for a second, and had an Idea.  
  
"That's it! I'll name you Miles! Miles Prowler...my son..."  
  
He drifted away to a dream, and the stars of infinity shined upon them.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
  
See you next time....  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I don't own "Miles Prowler"...


	5. Trouble is watching

_O.k. Before we continue the story , I have to discuss a few things. (don't worry it won't take long)  
  
First things first, I have my own C2!!!! It features Sonic crossovers! If you want to become a member, please E-mail me!  
  
To Dalzeil: Thanks for the tips! How am I doing?  
  
To everyone in general: I'm sorry about Tail's name. My stupid spell check changed it at the last minute. The only reason why I'm not changing it, is because I've heard that if you change or remove a chapter, all the wonderful reviews will go away!!! If anyone can tell me how to fix this error without removing the reviews, feel free to tell me.  
  
To "the mysterious blank"- the statement above should explain my stupid mistake, and I'm glad you like my story so much!!  
  
...and, to my devoted reader Nail Strafer- same thing as above for question 1, for the second question, in chapter 4 Tommy says to Miles, "Your a bit demanding, and feisty, but you have such a good heart..." I was trying to imply a past memory of how Miles was able to fend for himself (by being demanding, and speaking his own mind), and was also curious enofe to explore the land, or "be feisty". I always thought of the name Prower, as a mix of "power", and "prowler". So, I thought to myself, if someone demands, they can have a lot of power, and exploring the land is kinda like prowling. I attempted to loosely base my thought on the last name into the story, and (was obviously) not descriptive enofe. To all my readers, I apologize. (Sorry Drlzeil, I can't help it)  
  
Now, ONWARD!!!_

**_Chapter 5_**  
  
There is a building. It's not area 51, as most folks would think, that one's just a decoy. Area 52 is where they keep all the cool stuff. The entrance is very un-noticeable, and disguised as a portolet toilet. The building its self is underground. But all is never calm here, especially over the last few months. The government had been watching the skies. All around the world, their had been reports of eggs, alien eggs, falling from space, and giving birth to human-like animal mutations. The other countries didn't worry about it. If change in the evolutionary circle came, it came. Their was nothing that could be done. The adorable large animals, didn't seem to want to threaten anyone, anyway, and all was quite peaceful. This government though, decided that it was better if the eggs were destroyed, for "the better of the peoples safety". The government doesn't like change. They had gotten reports of all comet and meteorite activities in the country. They would drive as quickly to the egg as possible, smash it, and take what was left to be tested. 

But one had escaped.

One egg, that was reported to land on a farm somewhere, had hatched and wandered off before it could be destroyed.  
This is what bothered the government...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miles woke up, and stretched. He spun his tails again, and tried to stand, but his legs gave away, and he fell. Frustrated, he woke up his father.  
"mmmmm?" Tommy wasn't up yet, and groaned.  
"Dada! Dada! Teach me how to use my legs, like you!"  
"mmmm? chicken legs?" He mumbled, licking his lips.  
"NO! NO! My legs dada!"  
"mmmmm." Tommy had fallen back asleep.  
"**WAKE UP!!!!!**"  
"WWWWWWAAAAA!" The scream scared Tommy nearly half to death! "**WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!**"  
"**I LOVE YOU DADA!!!!!!**" The fox quickly hugged him before he could get mad.  
"WHA? WHA? WHA?" Tommy was confused. He calmed down, smacked his lips, and fell asleep again.  
  
The fox, frustrated, decided to teach himself. He spun his tails again, and landed on his feet, gently. He attempted to walk as he spun his tails for support. Slowly, and surly, he began to slow down the tails until they had stopped completely. He stood, with a content look on his face, for a few seconds, before falling once more. He started to bawl, from frustration.

Tommy awoke suddenly, going towered his "child's" cry. He approached him, relieved that he had just fallen over again, and nothing more.

"**DADA!!! I'LL NEVER LEARN HOW TO WALK!!!!.....(SOB!!!!!)**"  
"Sure you will!...Someday..." Tommy replied, in a slight daze. "By the way... you have a name!!!" he continued, trying to get on a more positive subject.  
"What is name?" asked the confused fox, tilting his head to one side.  
"It's like... what you call something! Like this green stuff's name is grass, and the stuffed dog's name is Wolfy..."  
"...OR YOUR NAME IS DADA?" asked the fox, feeling intelligent.  
"Yeah...that's right!" Tommy answered.  
"What is my name dada?" asked the fox.  
"Your name is....Miles!"  
"Miles?!?" said Miles, slightly surprised and disappointed.  
"YES! Miles Prower!"  
"Prower?!?" asked the fox, in the same tone as the last.  
"Yup! That's right!"  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww.... I don't like those names! Bla!"  
"Oh, come on! Their good names!!!! I picked them out my self!"  
"Well.... O.K.....if you picked them...." He said with a bit of hesitation.  
"Come on! we have a lot of walking ahead of us..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A town had appeared. It was an old town, out in the middle of nowhere. There were small wooden shops standing, proudly in a row. People sitting on their porches were staring at an odd, rugged young boy carrying a peculiar young fox...  
  
Tommy stopped at a sign that was posted in big letters on the side of a shop. The sign said:  
  
"**_COME ONE! COME ALL! TO THE COUNTY FAIR! WE'LL HAVE RIDES, PRIZES, FOOD, AND ANIMALS!!!! COME & BRING THE WHOLE  
FAMILY!!_**"  
  
"Hey! Do you see that sign Miles?" Tommy asked the fox.  
"Yeah... I don't know what sign says though...."  
"There's going to be a fair! Fairs are supposed to be fun! I've never been to one though....Wannah go?"  
"Will their be food? I'm hungry."  
"The sweetest food you can buy!"  
"YEY!!!!!" Miles already liked the sound of that!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Fairs and Mobosapian Foxs Don't Mix 


End file.
